Viva Las Vegas!
by SherriesMyCherryPie
Summary: Imagine Sam and Dean finally letting you and Cas tag along on their annual weekend in Vegas; and you getting more than you bargained for with Team Free Will. Multi-chaptered with each being a different scenario starring your favourite Supernatural hottie. WARNING: Lots of smut!


**Author's Note: **So I've planned three chapters for this short fic so that you (the reader) can have some shameless smutty fun with either Sam, Dean or Cas (you choose!) Just to disclaim I don't own Supernatural (sadly) and the title for this fic is stolen from the song "Viva Las Vegas" by Elvis Presley. ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Dean

"Dean, please!" you whined at the elder Winchester, trying to give him your best puppy-dog eyes complete with a pout. You'd been begging Dean and Sam for _weeks _to let you go to Vegas with them, seeing as though they went for a hunting break every year. Although it wasn't really Sam who was to blame though for not letting you go; it was Dean who was adamant that you were staying at the bunker.

Dean turned to look at you from where he was packing his duffel bag. He shot an unimpressed look at you.

"(Y/N), I already said no for crying out loud," he growled. "You need to stay here and hold the fort in case anyone calls."

"So I don't get a break too?" you huffed. "This is so not fair. You and Sam get to have a weekend away from all the crap, why can't I?!"

"It's a brother thing," he muttered simply, turning away from you once more. You'd tried to play the angry card, you'd tried to be desperate and you'd tried to flatter your way in. You'd attempted bribery and blackmail and failed miserably. How would you change their minds? It was like Dean's willpower was made of concrete.

Your reverie was interrupted by Sam's arrival; his own duffel bag in tow. You rounded in on him quickly.

"Sam, PLEEEEEASE!" you begged him, your forehead creased with desperation. "Please let me come to Vegas! I'll behave I swear! I swear I will, you won't even know I'm there! I just want a little break too..." you gushed, looking up at him sadly.

Sam sighed and looked over at his brother. Dean shook his head, an incredulous look plastered on his face.

"Sammy don't let her get to you," he warned his younger brother, clenching his jaw angrily.

Sam's eyebrows knitted together with guilt that they were leaving you behind. Hopefully Sam, on the other hand, wouldn't require as much persuading.

"She's got a point Dean, it's not really fair that we get to go away for a while and she doesn't," Sam reasoned, giving his Dean a stern look.

"Sammy, no-" Dean went to reply.

"What do I have to _do_ God dammit for you to just let me come with you?!" you spat venomously, standing in between them and looking at them each in turn. "You guys can do whatever the hell you normally do, it's like I won't even be there. When we're there I'll mind my own business, I'll do whatever I want and leave you guys to do what you want."

Dean scoffed. "Like that's gonna happen. Remember the last time you went off in a strange place on your own? You became a side order for a Djinn."

You sighed. "Just... Please let me come with you guys. You can sleep with as many chicks as you want, I don't care. I don't care what you do, just let me tag along for the ride." You looked down at the floor before Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

After a few moments of silence, Dean finally muttered, "fine." Your head shot up and you ran over to him, engulfing him into a giant hug.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou Dean!" you yelled gleefully, bouncing up and down. You ran over to Sam and repeated your actions. "I promise you guys, you won't regret it! I'm gonna quickly pack some stuff then I'll be ready!"

You made a beeline for the door. "There's just one condition..." Dean said before you could reach it. You turned on your heel to face him, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

He smirked at you. "Cas is coming too. To... Watch over you like the sweet, innocent Guardian Angel he is."

Your stomach plummeted. Seriously... _A babysitter? At your age?_

* * *

By the time you'd packed your things and jumped into the backseat of the Impala, you were so happy that Sam and Dean had finally given into you that you were actually contemplating that Cas being there too wouldn't be such a bad thing. You were sure he wouldn't mind if you asked him to leave you alone for a short while, and at least you would get your own hotel room.

"Where are we staying anyway you guys?" you asked, having to project your voice a little over _"The Boys Are Back In Town" _which was blaring out of the Impala's speakers.

"The Palazzo," Sam replied, gazing out the window at the scenery rolling past.

You recognized that it was a five star hotel complete with a casino. You smirked. "Sure makes a nice change from all those crappy motels."

Sam chuckled at you, whereas Dean... Well, he was slightly annoyed that you were tagging along. He just concentrated on his driving, tight-lipped with stone cold eyes, listening to his loud rock music. You just shrugged him off. You were going to Vegas baby, at last! And if he didn't like it? Well, screw him. You were convinced that you were going to have a great time without him getting you down.

The journey to Vegas was smooth and not as long and tiring as you anticipated. Once you reached the hotel, Dean had already won an argument against the valet staff ("You are _not _touching my Baby, pal!") and soon enough you were parked and ready to go inside.

"Where's Cas then?" you idly muttered out loud to Sam as you dragged your bags off the back seat.

He shrugged at you. "Think he's just gonna use his Angel mojo to bag himself a room."

Thank God you wouldn't have to share with him. Having to hunker down with someone who doesn't sleep when you're hungover and just want to vegetate in bed and remain undisturbed? Not a good combo.

Once you'd grabbed your bags, you pranced happily up to the hotel entrance, greeting everybody that you passed. You probably didn't fit in well with the upperclass crowd in your jeans and tank top, but that wasn't going to dampen your spirits. You had a plan for later on...

You successfully checked in at the desk, and yours, Sam's and Dean's rooms were on the thirteenth floor. You made your way up there in the elevator, not even bothering to wait for the porters to take your belongings up for you. You were a hunter, you sliced Vampire's heads off for Christ's sakes, you could manage a few bags.

You gasped audibly when you swiped the room key card across the slot in the door and opened it. The room was just... Incredible. You'd presumed it would be, after all, the whole entrance plaza was gold and white marble. _How much had Dean and Sam paid for these rooms? _

You threw your bags onto the floor and let yourself fall onto the bed. It was the softest bed you'd ever laid on, a four poster with dark mahogany wood. The carpet was creamy colored and the walls a simple white, with some gold detail in places. It took your breath away at how beautiful and _clean_ it was. That was definitely a first after spending most of your life in grungey motels.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket. It was Sam.

_We're going down to the restaurant to have something to eat in an hour or so, probably hit the casino afterwards.  
You're welcome to join if you want to. Just don't tell Dean I invited you._

You smirked to yourself. It was time for your master plan to take place. You had an hour... And you needed to use that time wisely.

* * *

Within the hour, you'd managed to have a shower, wash your hair, shave your body, brush your teeth, moisturize _and_ style your hair along with applying some make-up. Normally you wouldn't make this much effort, but this was Vegas, and you counted it as a holiday.

You slipped on a matching black lacy lingerie ensemble and gazed satisfactorily at the dress that laid on your bed. You'd saved it specifically for special occasions only, and Sam, Dean and Cas had never seen you in it. It was an elegant LBD that was underwired to frame your curves perfectly, and matched with black stilettos, you'd never not scored a hot guy wearing it.

You pulled it on carefully and grabbed your matching black clutch bag filled with essentials (phone, cash, room key card, demon knife and a small flask of holy water.) You quickly spritzed on a little of your favorite perfume and glanced at your reflection in the mirror. You couldn't help but smile.

You made your way down to the entrance plaza, smirking internally at the looks you were receiving; hungry ones from men, envious ones from women. You tottered along the marble flooring in your heels to the restaurant, informing the attendant at the booking area that you would be seated at the Winchester table. He led you over, and once Sam, Dean and surprisingly Cas were in your vision, you thanked him and made your own way over.

"Good evening gentlemen," you purred proudly as you reached the table. Your stomach somersaulted when all three men turned to look at you, eyes wide and mouths open slightly, even Cas who wasn't particularly subject to human emotion.

"Hey (Y/N), wow you look great," Sam told you, getting up to give you a hug. You pecked him on the cheek daintily before taking a seat next to him, as the other two men didn't rise to their feet to greet you.

You glanced over at Dean, who was still staring at you, his gaze almost burning into your skin. You shifted in your seat slightly. Were you really having this effect on the stubborn Dean Winchester? A slight smile tugged at your lips.

You looked over at Cas who flashed you a gentle smile. He'd lost his trench coat for the evening (probably under the advice of Sam and Dean) and was wearing his white shirt, blue and white tie and black dress pants. Dean and Sam too looked very smart for the occasion, wearing their best black suits with white shirts and black ties that they normally wore when posing as FBI.

"You look very pretty (Y/N)," Cas spoke to you, his puppy-dog eyes looking into yours. You blushed a little.

"Aw, thanks Cas," you replied. "You look nice too. It's good to see you without that trench coat." You gave a light chuckle, which he reciprocated.

"Thankyou," he murmured softly. He looked down at his lap and back up to you again. "I think I have a... What do humans call it? A "boner"? Hm. I think I have a "boner" now after seeing you in that dress."

Your eyes widened slightly, Sam almost spat out the drink that he was sipping and Dean groaned. "You're not supposed to be open about it," Dean growled to Cas in a low tone. "You're supposed to hide it. Or... Or take care of it or something. Go to the bathroom Cas."

Cas's eyebrows furrowed in sadness as he obviously thought he had done something really wrong to upset Dean. He mumbled his apologies before disappearing into thin air, the light flutter of wings echoing behind him.

You sighed. "Don't be so hard on him Dean," you chided the elder Winchester. "You know he can't help it. He doesn't know what he's saying, sometimes."

Dean rolled his eyes and gestured for the waiter to come over. "Let's eat. I wanna get to that casino."

* * *

The service you'd received at the restaurant was great; the three course meal came and went within an hour, and two whole bottles of wine had been consumed by the three of you. You felt awful about how Dean was with Cas... You knew that the pair shared a more 'profound bound', but that didn't give Dean the excuse to be a dick to him. You made a mental note to check on him later. That was if you would remember. You were already slightly tipsy due to the wine, and now you were going to drink even more at the casino.

You strolled through the plaza with Dean and Sam to the casino, which was on the ground floor with the restaurant but a small distance away. When you reached it, it was everything you'd ever dreamed of. You'd never actually set foot in a casino, but you'd won a few poker games at The Roadhouse with Ellen, Jo and Ash when they were alive, so you hoped that beginner's luck would be in your favor tonight.

You purchased the drinks at the bar for the three of you and went over to Sam and Dean who were at the roulette table. The atmosphere was so lively and buzzing it was unreal. It was plain to see that even Sam and Dean were starting to enjoy themselves more now.

After _quite _a few drinks and games of poker and roulette, you were starting to feel well and truly woozy. The cash you'd all won just went on more booze. You tried not to stumble around in your heels as you switched from table to table and game to game. Sam and Dean had gone off on their own for a while (no doubt to search for some ladies) to leave you to gamble alone and flirt your way into winning cards against random guys.

It wasn't too much later you were trying to feign off rogue intentions.

"You should come up to my room babe... I'll show you a good time..." a short, forty-something guy who you'd learned was called Alex was slurring at you.

You grimaced a little. "No thanks sweetheart. I'm a little too drunk for that and so are you," you replied, your hunter instincts still quite sharp despite your intoxication.

"Come on... Come and have a few drinks with me..." He draped a flabby arm around your shoulders in an attempt to coerce you. You tried to shrug him off.

"I said _no thanks,_" you insisted.

He gripped you a little too tightly for your liking. "Come with me..."

"Do you not know the meaning of the word no?!" You wriggled out of his grasp, but he grabbed your arm again. He was really starting to piss you off now and you didn't want to have to put him down in the middle of the casino.

"Come with me you little bitch," he growled, getting angry now as his fingers pressed into your skin tightly.

"I believe the lady said no, pal," a deep, rough voice echoed. You looked up and saw Dean, standing in front of Alex with an icy glare in his eyes. "Now let her go," he continued through gritted teeth.

Alex took one look at Dean and huffed, before letting you go, shoving you into the bar and stalking off. You growled to yourself and absent-mindedly rubbed at the arm he'd grabbed.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, genuine concern dancing in his eyes as he observed you. You nodded.

"Yes. Dean, you do know that I could have taken that guy down," you muttered, turning to the bar and downing a shot of God knows what the bartender had poured you.

"Didn't look like you were going to."

"You didn't give me chance."

You turned to Dean, who was in a closer proximity to you than he'd ever been before. You could almost feel his body heat radiating from him. "But... Thanks anyway." You smiled wanly. "Where's Sam?"

Dean shrugged. "Think he met a nice lady named Felicia. Sounds a lot like fellatio if you ask me." He flashed a smirk.

You giggled in response at his sense of humor. "Didn't find a lady drunk enough yourself, then?" you teased.

He bit his lip. "I'm still looking, I guess."

"Well good luck with that."

You ordered a martini for yourself and a whiskey for Dean, and the pair of you went to sit outside on the terrace. It was a lovely hot summer's night. It was getting quite late; you wondered idly why Dean had opted to stay with you rather than continuing his sex conquest. Alcohol drowning out your inhibitions and qualms, you decided to ask him.

"You didn't even want me to come on this trip, and now you're choosing to babysit me rather than hook up with somebody?"

To your surprise, Dean didn't take offence. He just chuckled.

"Yeah, well. I guess I knew that _that_ would happen," he replied, gesturing towards the casino where the incident with Alex had occurred.

"That's why you didn't want me to come?" you continued, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

He took a deep breath, before turning to look you in the eye. "I don't like it when other men talk to you, (Y/N)," he murmured. "I don't even like it when they look at you. And there's a lot of dicks here in Vegas."

You gazed into his mesmerizing green orbs for a few seconds, searching them for some unspoken answers. "Why?" you almost whispered in response.

He looked down at his glass of whiskey, letting the amber liquid slosh around the glass. "Because I want to keep you safe. You're too... Valuable."

You felt shocked. Dean Winchester thought of you as 'valuable?' You could feel your stomach start to flutter. Were you getting _butterflies_ for Christ's sake?

You just smiled genuinely back at Dean, unsure of what to say. He looked back up at you, his face just inches away from yours, and returned the smile. He chuckled to himself.

"Ah, what the hell. I guess what I'm _trying _to say is... I like you, (Y/N). Despite you being very annoying and stubborn sometimes, I really do like you. A lot."

You felt your heart literally leap. "Then why didn't you just say? Instead of acting like a complete douchebag," you replied breathlessly with a slight giggle.

He grinned back at you. "Sorry," he apologized. "Things just seem easier that way sometimes."

You nodded in appreciation to what he said. As much as it irritated you, he had a point; sometimes putting on a facade and pretending was so much easier than dealing with the bigger issues that laid beneath.

"So what's next for you Dean? It's getting late," you noted, sipping at your martini. "Best make a move otherwise all the good ones will have gone." You gestured with your head to the casino.

He crinkled his nose. "Nah, I don't think so."

Your eyes widened in mock horror. "Dean Winchester passing up an opportunity to get laid? Are you feeling okay?"

He laughed under his breath. "Truth is, no female in that room is even half as beautiful as you are, (Y/N)."

You stared at each other for a few brief moments, his gaze flitting from your eyes down to your mouth. You did the same, noticing now how soft and inviting his lips were to you now.

Painfully slowly, the gap between you closed, and your eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his warm mouth to yours. Your stomach flipped excitedly and your clitoris twinged at the thought of where this intervention would lead. He broke away from you after a few seconds, his nose against yours, looking into your eyes like he could see into your soul. You each placed your half empty glasses on the table in front of you and your lips met again, this time more passionately. You moved together in perfect synchronization, his tongue darting over your lower lip seductively, requesting your permission. You opened your mouth to gain him access, and your tongues danced in harmony.

You wrapped your arms round his neck, pulling him closer to you, while his hands snaked round your waist, holding you. You moaned into the kiss at his touch, encouraging him to hold you a little tighter. As the kiss got more heated, you were forced to break away for air. You inhaled and exhaled heavily, catching your breath.

"Shall we go to my room?" you whispered in askance to him. He simply nodded in reply, and you both jumped up from your seats and made your way hurriedly through the now less busy casino.

Once you reached the empty elevator, you could hardly keep your hands off each other again. Your hands roamed his shoulders and chest, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, while he ghosted his way over the curve of your ass, round your waist, up to massage your breasts. Every time the elevator bell sounded you groaned and broke away from each other while other guests entered the elevator, and you had to try to act like you hadn't just been making out. The journey up to the thirteenth floor was painstakingly slow, with guests getting in and out, forcing you to break away and then resume your activities once it was vacant again.

Finally you reached your floor. You pulled Dean along by the hand down the long corridor until you reached your room. You rapidly retrieved the room key card from your clutch and swiped it across the slot, the door opening to grant you access. You led Dean into the room and playfully pushed him onto the bed. He sat up quickly, shrugging off his suit jacket and tossing it on the floor. You pulled the hem of your dress up and lifted it over your head, exposing your sexy lingerie set to Dean, before straddling his lap and kissing him fiercely again.

His hands continued to work their way over your body, lingering over your ass and breasts especially. He broke away from you to pepper kisses along your neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking at the skin there, causing you to moan and grind against his lap. You could feel the huge erection he was sporting through his trousers, causing them to tent slightly.

You worked on removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing to you his toned, tanned pectoral and abdominal muscles. You groaned in appreciation at his body and laid him back on the bed so that you could plant a kiss over the anti-possession tattoo he donned on his chest. You made your way down his torso, nuzzling your nose into his abs, until you reached his belt. You unbuckled it quickly and undid his trousers, him breathing heavily beneath you.

You pulled Dean's trousers and boxer shorts down, letting his huge cock spring free from its imprisonment. He gasped and groaned "fuck" under his breath as you took his length in your hand, pumping it slowly. You eagerly wrapped your lips around the head, wanting to taste him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as you proceeded to take him into your mouth, all the way to the back of your throat.

"Son of a bitch, (Y/N) that feels amazing," he praised you as he looked down at you sucking his cock. He ran a hand through your hair, pushing you down on him gently.

You moaned as you sucked, the vibrations against his cock sending him wild. You used your free hands to cradle his balls, massaging them carefully as you bobbed up and down, increasing your speed and suction.

Eventually he sat up and pulled you off him so that you could switch places. He kissed you passionately before roughly laying you down on the bed next to him. He worked his way down your body as you had done to him, placing gentle kisses over you torso and grazing his teeth against your skin here and there. You leaned up on your elbows so that he could remove your bra, impressively with one hand, and you gasped and bucked your hips as he took a nipple in your mouth, sucking on it gently. He toyed with the other with his deft fingers, and you moaned his name out loud out loud once more when he bit the hardened bud softly.

He continued his journey, dragging his lips along your stomach, before reaching the waistline of your panties. You whimpered as he nuzzled his nose against your covered pussy, before deciding to tease you by placing chaste kisses along your thighs.

"Mmm... Dean... Please..." you mewed as he got closer to your most intimate place, where you _really_ wanted him to be.

He tugged your panties down over your silky thighs, dragging the material down slowly, before resuming his position at the top of your thighs. You felt your clitoris throb at his warm breath so close, and he took you by surprise when you felt his hot, wet tongue probing at your entrance. He licked a broad stripe up your slit to your clitoris, licking gently as you writhed and whimpered helplessly beneath him.

"Uh! Dean!"

Your moans and growls were becoming more needy. You ground your hips against his tongue in earnest, unable to keep your body still as your core pooled with desire. Dean took your clitoris into his mouth and started to suck gently on it, providing you the leverage you needed. When he finally inserted one of his long fingers inside you, curling it up to stroke your G-spot, that was the final straw. You felt your walls throb endlessly as you neared your climax.

"You're gonna make me come, Dean," you breathed, your chest heaving.

"Come for me baby," Dean replied, giving you the encouragement you needed.

Your walls throbbed for the final time before they released, wrapping around Dean's finger tightly. You all but screamed as you came. You relaxed into the sheets for a few brief moments, coming down from your high, Dean hovering over you and covering your neck with kisses.

"Wow..." you murmured, your eyes closed in sheer bliss. You sighed happily and opened your eyes, face to face with Dean who was grinning happily.

"Enjoyable enough for you?" he asked huskily. You nodded frantically.

He smirked. "Let's see if I can make you come for me again."

Your clitoris twinged again at his statement as he rooted through his jacket pocket for a condom, tearing the foil carefully and rolling it down his shaft. He positioned himself at your entrance.

"Ready sweetheart?"

"Oh yes."

And with that he plunged himself into you, your walls stretching to accommodate him. You cried out in pleasure at being filled to the hilt. "Oh! Dean!"

He grunted as he withdrew his cock from your slick folds before pounding into you again and again, the head of his cock grazing against your sweet spot tantalizingly. You clawed your fingernails down his back and wrapped your legs round his waist as he pumped into you, kissing you and biting your lip roughly, stifling your moans just a little.

"Holy shit," he growled between thrusts. "You're so God damn tight..."

You arched your back off the bed slightly, wanting to feel the full potential of Dean's cock inside you. Both of your moans, groans and profanities echoed throughout the large room for the duration of your love-making session; a light sheen of sweat covered you both as he flipped you over to continue doing you but from behind. The way he spanked your ass and gently pulled on your hair only led to yet another orgasmic build up.

"Are you gonna come for me again sweetheart?" Dean growled as he gripped your hips tightly so that he could slam into you over and over.

"Yes Dean, yes," you whimpered to him as you felt your walls start to tighten and throb for the second time that night. Sensing you start to reach your high, Dean only fucked you faster, spilling you both over the edge as you came around him. The change in climate encouraged Dean's orgasm too, him spilling out his seed inside you shouting your name.

He withdrew his cock for the final time and collapsed onto the pillows, breathing heavily and sweating a little. You crawled up to him and snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead affectionately.

"That was amazing," he murmured to you. You sighed joyfully again.

"I can safely say the same."

You looked up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Are you glad I came to Vegas?" you wondered out loud.

He let out a light chuckle. "Fuck yeah."


End file.
